


Rue and Jules

by ComesForthInTheThaw



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Music, Video, a fanvid i made compiling clips from episodes 1-4, trigger warning: all the things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComesForthInTheThaw/pseuds/ComesForthInTheThaw
Summary: Just a fanvid chronicling Rue and Jule's relationship in the first four episodes. Song used is in the description of the video.





	Rue and Jules

**Author's Note:**

> Watch at your own risk.
> 
> ... so youtube took the video down and idk how to get them to make it viewable again ; /


End file.
